Entre sus brazos
by Marin Silivant
Summary: La primera ocasion en que esta entre sus brazos, de su primer amor... con el que empezara una vida y muchas primeras veces... Milk/Gokú


ENTRE SUS BRAZOS

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío.

**Fandom:** Dragón Ball

**Claim**: Milk/Gokú

No podía creerlo, al fin estaba sucediendo, estaba entre sus brazos y era aun mejor de cómo lo había imaginado… en sus brazos… entre los brazos de mi querido Gokú.

La velada no podía ser más perfecta después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, desde la decepción porque no me reconociera, porque su promesa de matrimonio no había sido sincera, emoción al ver que era todo un caballero y la cumpliría aun así, preocupación por su vida en el torneo de artes marciales, unión al trabajar con él para llegar a nuestra boda.

Debo admitir que tenía miedo y dude de casarme con un hombre que apenas comprendía el significado del compromiso que iba a aceptar, tuve que preguntarle, no sabia cual seria su respuesta…

- ¿Gokú? – le había llamado antes de que entrara a la habitación horas antes de la ceremonia. Me acerque sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, solo al estar a pocos centímetros levante la vista, y ahí estaba su rostro despreocupado, atento a lo que fuese a decir – Gokú… ¿estas seguro de esto?

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto extrañado a mi pregunta y supongo que a mi actitud

- No tienes que casarte si no quieres – nunca pensé que hubiese dicho eso, aun me pregunto quien lo habrá dicho – No sabias qué me prometías, ni siquiera lo recordabas, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien al que no le importo y se casa por compromiso – lo había soltado… aquello que me aterraba enfrentar, dicho eso quizá lo perdería y seria aun más doloroso.

- Mi abuelo me enseño que las promesas son sagradas – comenzó a decir – pero eso no significa que no me importes Milk – termino esa frase con una sonrisa que me ilusiono – Debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa pero así sucedió – dijo encogiéndose en hombros y rascando su cabeza – Escogí a una chica con quien pasar mi vida, tal como lo predijo mi abuelo

Era una respuesta inocente, pero no importaba, eso me bastaba para tener el alma tranquila y me había lanzado a sus brazos casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Recordar eso me hacia sonreír de nuevo y sujetarlo con más fuerza en ese momento mágico que compartíamos

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto – lo estoy haciendo mal

- No – le sonreí – lo haces bien, solo… déjate llevar.

Era algo que yo también hacia, dejarme llevar por el ritmo que él disponía, siguiéndolo, quizá no lo hacia bien… nunca lo había hecho antes, lo más seguro es que tendría que enseñarle y explicarle muchas cosas sobre las parejas, pero lo hacia por cariño… por amor, aunque no supiera conceptualizarlo estaba convencida que eso despertaba en él. Recordé también la primera vez que lo había besado, ni siquiera supo reaccionar, pero ahora me acercaba a besarlo y me correspondía con ternura, me derretía en sus brazos, y aquel vaivén lo seguía porque estaba entre sus brazos ya que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mi voluntad en aquella bella situación.

- Te lo compensare – dije confundiéndolo un poco – Te preparare una gran cena tal como creías que significaba eso de casarse – estaba sonriéndole, ya no me molestaba aquello, aquel niño ignorante, después de esto sentía que no había porque avergonzarme de explicarle ciertas cosas a mi esposo. Como después el que quizás tendríamos hijos… me ruborice.

No podía adivinar que pensaba, parecía concentrado en lo que hacia pero de momento me miraba a los ojos y me sonreía con una expresión que leía de satisfacción, y yo le sonreía igual. Acariciaba sus hombros y espalda mientras sostenía mi cintura, parecía que le agradaba y se relajo un poco, yo percibía que el calor subía a mi rostro.

- No pensé que pudieras ser tan delicado, pensé que serias más tosco – comente sin pensar

- No es fácil, pero temía lastimarte

- No soy tan delicada… llegue a pelear contigo en el torneo ¿no? – dicho eso se río un poco, ¿se estaría burlando o prepararía algo para probarme?

- ¿En que momento esto se termina? – pregunto un poco avergonzado, pero ciertamente el tiempo transcurría aunque no lo sintiera

- Tú eres el que decide, cuando decidas terminar

Asintió comprendiendo, soltó mi cintura y busco mis manos, se alejo un poco inclinándose en una reverencia, yo hice lo mismo agradeciéndole con gracia. Al notar lo que hacíamos, los músicos terminaron la melodía, hasta la había olvidado, en aquel primer baile había olvidado todo a mi alrededor y con aplausos regresaron a mi consciencia. Le tome la mano y gire hacia los invitados inclinándonos de nuevo y después lo abrace no podía ser más feliz… nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer.

Pero Gokú lo volvió aun mejor cuando sentí su mano buscar mi mentón, lo levantó y me beso con tanta emoción que me hizo saber que no importaba lo que nos deparara el destino, justo a él todo estaría bien.

FIN

**Notas de la Autora: **Esta pareja es mi favorita de favoritas, opinión y comentario bien recibidos ^^


End file.
